


Newborn love in war

by fyeahlivelaughlove



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahlivelaughlove/pseuds/fyeahlivelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world still at war, Clarke and Lexa find something that will mean the world to them. To keep them or not becomes the major question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> My first Clexa fic, inspired by one other that I've read somewhere.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Please bear in mind that English is not my main language, so I apolozige for mistakes in advance.

It was nearing 1 a.m. when Lexa heard a commotion begin outsider her room. She looked at Clarke, sleeping peacefully by her side, her blonde hair spread all over her pillow. Almost angelical, Lexa thought as she noticed the moonlight on Clarke’s face, producing an amazing glow on her partner’s cheek. Hearing the noise outsider her room appear closer that it had been a few seconds ago, she quickly but softly untangled herself from Clarke and dressed her night robe, rushing to the door at the same time a knock on her door could be heard. 

The Commander immediately opened the door, only to be met by Indra’s and Titus’ preoccupied looks. 

“What is all this commotion?”, she interrogated her warriors, seeing them lower their heads as a sorry for waking their Heda.

“ _Kru sis don ge jomp op _” was all Indra could say as she noticed Lexa’s eyes widening to an impossible extent.__

“What do you mean they were attacked?” Lexa was still a bit confused considering she had just woken up. Titus was the one to describe what had happened, “We don’t know what has happened. One of our watchers saw smoke in the horizon, gigantic flames. Soon after, a girl from the clan showed up here in Polis, screaming for help. All their _stegeda _was burning down. Someone from _Azgeda _”, he spoke the last name lowering his voice.____

The things with the people from _Azgeda _were still not completely friendly. Even after the death of the _Kwin _and Roan becoming King, some people were still loyal to the deceased woman, fighting in her name, for her honor. It seemed to be the case as Titus continued, “Poor girl said that some men bearing the _Azgeda _crest intruded in the beginning of the night, shooting arrows filled with fire and killing everyone who stood in their way”.______

Lexa did not need to hear anything else. She turned ever so rapidly and entered her room, startling Clark awake, “Lex? What’s wrong?”

The Commander looked at Clarke with pained eyes, “ _Azgeda _traitors attacked again. The sixth clan. Their village is being torn to pieces. I must go.”__

Clarke immediately got up and ran to her closet ready to put her combat clothes on, “I’m going with you, Lexa.” Lexa shook her head, “No. It is too dangerous and I will not endanger your life”, she stated firmly.

Clarke looked in disbelief, “What? No. I’m going with you and that’s final”.

“Clarke…”, Lexa barely began before Clarke interrupted her. So much for being _Heda _.__

“Don’t you dare, Alexandria! These are my people too, remember? And if they’re in danger, I must help them also.” Feeling the seriousness in Clarke’s words, Lexa knew there would be no point in arguing with her girlfriend. Too stubborn, that girl. So she wasted no time getting her war gear on and soon they were both out the door, meeting Indra, Gustus and other warriors already set for battle, Octavia and Lincoln included. 

“Our people have been attacked. We must help them. It is a two-hour path, but we can make it there in less if we try harder. Mount your horses and let us go to defend our own.” A chorus of ‘ _Sha, Heda _’ was heard as the warriors guided their horses towards the exit of Polis, Clarke and Lexa ahead of them, joined by Indra, Titus, Lincoln and Octavia.  
The path taken was the shortest that could be, and the horses were being pushed to their major speed, however upon arrival, the Commander and her warriors concluded it had not been enough. __

Before them stood destruction. Destruction. Fire. Screams. Death. There were bodies scattered all over the ground, flames around the small town, houses completely destroyed. They had come as fast as they had gone, leaving all but destruction.

The look on Lexa’s face was one Clarke had only seen when they witnessed the massacre the protection forces sent to protect Skaikru months before were sentenced to by the hands of Pike and Bellamy. It was a look of regret, of shame, of guilt and one of deep, profound sadness. Clarke knew Lexa blamed herself for this. It was because of her that the deceased Azgeda Kwin pursued full power and stopped at nothing to get her, much like her still loyal warriors that were to blame for this. 

Lexa quickly got off her horse, an action that all her people followed suit. She turned to them, “Look for survivors, cease all the fire. We must act fast. We must find anyone who is alive. We’ll find the traitors responsible for this later. Go!”, Heda commanded.

Some of her troops started searching for water and trying to stop the fire with whatever they could find, while others searched in the wreckage to find anyone that was still breathing. Lexa and Clarke joined these last ones and made their way to the outskirts of the town together with Octavia, “Damn. We must find survivors, they cannot have killed them all”, she stated. 

In every still unbroken house they entered they met emptiness or death. Men, women, even small children. No one was spared. 

Clarke couldn’t believe how someone could be so heartless, so evil, so empty inside to do things like the ones she was witnessing. Her and Lexa’s eyes met each time they found a body. _Yu gonplei ste odon _was something she heard Lexa murmur each and every time that happened, in respect to the fallen people of the sixth clan.__

It might have been a few minutes or a few hours, when they heard someone shout on the opposite side of where they were. “ _Heda _! _Heda _! Commander! She lives! She’s alive!”. Clarke and Lexa immediately ran towards the sound leaving Octavia to raid the houses left.____

When they arrived, they found Indra holding a very pregnant young woman, bloody from her feet to her head, in clear pain and suffering. “I think she shall have her child soon”, Indra informed. The woman grabbed her hand, “Please save my child…”, her plea was almost inaudible. Lexa looked at Clarke, who only nodded and rapidly kneeled beside the dying girl.

“I’m going to help you, ok? But you have to help me too”, Clarke saw the girl nod, “Good. Stay strong! Breathe!”. 

Clarke had participated in a labor just once before in the Ark, where there were many supplies and knowledgeable people around, but she knew the basics, so that’s what she hangs on to when giving instructions to the pregnant girl. Lexa stood on the other side of her, replacing Indra who had left to join the searches. “Lexa, I’m going to need a little help from you.

“Anything, Clarke.”, the Commander had never been in a situation like this, but she had a duty to save her people in the best way she could, and right now the only way was to help Clarke deliver this child and possibly saving the mother. “Please press her belly a little. Just at the top. Don’t press too hard”. Lexa did what Clarke told her too, watching her turn to the woman in pain, “Can you tell me your name?”.

“Luana”, was the answer she got. “Ok, Luana, you have to push as hard as you can when you feel the next contraction, ok?”. Luana nodded and less than a minute later, she gathered all the force left in her to push her child out of her, with Lexa pressing her stomach. Soon after, a cry could be heard, as Clarke held a little newborn boy in her arms.  
“It’s a boy, Luana. He’s perfect”. She said as she put the baby on top of his mother. Luana grabbed her baby boy as tightly as she could. “My boy… My Akiri” she was sobbing and when Clarke looked at Lexa, she could just make out a single tear running through the Commander’s cheek. They locked eyes and smiled back at each other, until they heard Luana scream in pain, “I’m feeling another one”. Clarke stood in shock, “what do you mean?”

“A contraction. Ow, it hurts.”, she was barely breathing and Clarke could tell she was in lot of pain, “A contraction? Ok”, the blonde woman looked in between Luana’s thighs just to see another head crowning. “Oh my God. Ok, Luana. You have to push as hard as you can again ok? Seems that little Akiri is going to have a sibling.”

“Clarke?”, Lexa stared in confusion. “Twins, Lexi. She’s having twins”. The birth of the girl proved to be a lot easier that her brother’s, as she came out after just two strong pushes. “Luana, you have a little girl”, Clarke said as she put the girl beside her brother in their mother’s chest after cutting the umbilical cord. The girl smiled at her children before looking to the two women beside her, “Take care of them. We know I’m not going to make it…”, she was struggling with her words, breathing heavily and painfully, “sssh”, Clarke tried to sooth her, “you just have to hold on a little longer and I’ll take care of you”.

The girl smiled through her tears, “We both know my fight is over. I stayed alive for them and they’re safe. Promise me you’ll take care of them. _Beja _”, her plea was heartbreaking and Clarke and Lexa could only nod. They knew that there was nothing that could be done to save her in these circumstances. Luana stared at them with a thankful look and then back at her children, “Her name is Costia”, were the last words she could make out before her body gave up. Clarke was crying as she took the girl passing her on to Lexa, who had a shocked expression along with her tearful eyes, and grabbed the baby boy, before closing Luana’s eyes.__

Lexa held the little girl in her eyes and pressed her closer to her chest, “Clarke, what are we going to do?”. They both got up, holding the newborn twins, “We protect them. We keep them safe”. 

“We have to get back to the others, we need blankets for them”, Lexa’s practical side was showing as she walked past Clarke towards the town center, and Clarke followed suit.  
When they got there, the fire was out and the warriors stood in what appeared to have been the main square. They were a bit startled when they saw the two leaders holding two small children, but they did not dare to question the reason, however, Lexa cleared that up for them, “We need to get them back to Polis, they have just been born and their mother perished. Did you find anyone else alive?”, she asked them and was met with defeated and sad faces, meaning there was no one else alive but these two children and the girl back in Polis, “We shall get back later to retrieve the bodies and give them a proper entombment.” 

They all got back up to their respective horses, with Lexa and Clarke wrapping each of the twins in a pseudo blanket and strapping them to their chests. Clarke holding Akiri and Lexa keeping little Costia safe. 

The ride back to Polis was made in a profound silence, all mourning the death of their people, until Costia began crying. Lexa stopped her horse, as did Clarke, and the Commander looked at her girlfriend with a questioning look. “She’s probably hungry”, Clarke stated. Lexa nodded, “We shall move faster then.” She commanded at the same time she rocked the baby back to sleep. 

They arrived to Polis no more than an hour after, the sun not having appeared yet. The warriors got off their horses and Lexa informed Clarke she would have to manage some business with her counselors, advising her to take the twins back to their home, with the help of Octavia who was more than happy to oblige, holding Costia when the Commander passed the baby to her. 

“I will try to be back as soon as I am allowed to. Please feed them and put some warm cover on them. You can put them to sleep in our bed, perhaps”, Lexa suggested. 

“I will, Lexa. Please don’t take long and don’t do anything stupid”, Clarke warned as a barely noticeable grin covered Lexa’s face. “I shall not”, she said as she cast one last look at each of the babies and went to her counselors. 

Clarke looked back at Octavia who was busy making silly faces at Costia and caressing her cheek. She smiled and looked at the baby in her arms, “Hey Akiri. You’re safe. We’re going to keep you and your sister safe”, she promised the little boy, “O, we must get them inside”. Octavia tore her eyes away from the newborn and nodded at Clarke, “Yeah. Let’s take care of these little warriors”. 

As soon as they arrived to Lexa’s bedroom, they were met with one of the helpers holding two bottles of milk ready for the little ones, “Thank you very much, Sira”, Clarke said holding the bottles in one hand. The helper quickly bowed to them and left the room.

Simultaneously, Clarke and Octavia put the twins in the middle of Lexa’s bed and involved then in a diaper-like rag, wrapping them in warm blankets and holding them so they could feed them. 

“What is going to happen to them?”, Octavia questioned Clarke. She did know of the existence of an orphanage in Polis, but she did not know if that was going to be the fate of those tiny creatures.

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t know what Lexa wants to do. Their mother asked us to keep them save, and we will. I just don’t know how it’s going to be”. 

Octavia nodded, she could feel that Clarke already had a bond with the babies as she watched the blonde girl gently caress Akiri as he drank from the bottle. “What are their names? Did you come up with something?” she asked curiously.

“No, their mother was still alive when she told us their names. This little fighter is Akiri and that cutie is Costia”. Octavia’s mouth was wide open, “Costia? Really?”. Clarke had told some of the story between Lexa and Costia to Octavia, with Lexa’s permission, so evidently, Octavia was a bit shocked to learn the girl’s name. 

“Yes. Can you believe it? Of all the names… Lexa was completely taken by surprise and she was really moved by all of it. That’s why I don’t know if these two are going to end up at the orphanage or not,” Octavia agreed, “Hm, I think you’re right. But we can only know when Lexa gets here”. 

They sat on the bed each holding a baby, lulling them to sleep after they had finished their bottles. They were fast asleep after a few minutes and the girls laid them down in Lexa’s bed, covering them with the blankets. They were just tucking them in when Lexa entered her bedroom, “Are they asleep? Were they fed? Are they warm?”, she questioned showcasing a worry not very Commander like. Clarke smiled at her girlfriend, walking towards her and holding her hand, “They’re perfectly fine. Fed, clean, warm. No need to worry”. 

Lexa shook her head, “We must worry about a lot of things concerning these little warriors. We need to decide what we’re going to do with them.”  
Looking back at Clarke, Octavia could see a pang of sadness in her eyes. She was sure that Clarke wanted to keep the babies with them and hearing Lexa saying this stripped her of all of her hope. She knew that she had to let them decide for themselves, so she resolved to leave them, “I’m going to go check on Lincoln. Clarke. _Heda _.” She nodded in their direction, stepping out of the room.__

“What are our hypotheses?”, Clarke asked her girlfriend. Lexa seemed to think for a bit, “Well, we have the orphanage here in Polis. Or we can give them to someone who is willing to take care of them”, she suggested. 

Clarke looked at her girlfriend in disbelief, “just that?”

Lexa knew where she was headed with this question. She perfectly knew that Clarke thought there was a chance at keeping the babies and raising them, but Lexa also thought that their lives at the moment could not adjust to having two babies to take care of. Although she very much wanted to. “Clarke…”, she began hesitantly.

“Luana told us to take care of them. To keep them safe. Do you really want to put them in the orphanage? Just like that? Just like they don’t mean anything to us? Lexa, I can see the conflict in your eyes. You want them as much as I do”, Clarke tried to get her point across.

Lexa looked down in defeat, sighing, “I do Clarke, I really do. I have always wanted children but that was stripped away from me the day I became _Heda _. I have too many responsibilities. They would become targets to whoever wants me gone.”__

Clarke understood, she really did. But she also knew that being a Commander should not affect this decision, “Lexi, I know it is going to be hard. I know they are going to be targets. But our world has been in much less danger than before. They have no one. You are so good with kids. We can protect them. We can make them the happiest children around. We were the ones there since the very moment they were born. We are the ones who can tell them about how strong their mother was. And we can tell Costia about how her name belonged to a mind blowing strong girl. Lexa, it was fate. You know it was fate.”, she knew it would strike a chord with Lexa by mentioning Costia and it became true when she saw the Commander’s eyes soften at her words. 

“We can train them and teach them all the history about our people. We can make them strong warriors or turn them into amazing healers.” Clarke smiled as she heard Lexa dream out loud, “Are we really ready for this, Clarke?”

Clarke nodded, tears pooling at her eyes, “Of course we are, love. These children came to us by fate. Don’t you see, Alexandria, Clarke, Akiri and Costia. It does have a ring to it, doesn’t it?”. 

Lexa’s eyes were showing so many emotions that Clarke was sure she was the only one to ever witness it. They both let their unshed tears flow through their faces, “They’re really going to be ours, aren’t they? We’re going to keep them safe?” Lexa was waiting for reassurance as she got closer to the bed, looking at those two little beings. 

“Yes, they’re already ours, Lexi. Our own little loves”, she smiled, hugging her girlfriend from behind, laying her chin on Lexa’s shoulder and squeezing her every so softly. “Our son and our daughter”. 

“Our son and our daughter”, Lexa repeated, pressing herself even closer to her girlfriend, “We’re going to be a real family. Marry me, Clarke”, she whispered, feeling Clarke’s body go rigid. She turned around to look at her, seeing her relax when she figured out Lexa was being serious. Clarke’s smile grew impossibly bigger and all she could do was nod. 

Lexa kissed her, pouring every bit of her love into her girlfriend. “ _Ai hod yu in _”, Clarke whispered in between kisses. “I love you too”, Lexa replied.__


	2. Lucky and Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need for some Clexa and Linctavia fluff. So I decided to make a sequel. There you go. 
> 
> Sorry if my english is not perfect.

Octavia should have known that getting into this was absolutely not a good idea. What in the world was she thinking? Well, one couldn’t really tell. She was crazy. That’s it. _Yes, that’s it, _she thought.__

She realized that quite well as her reflexes made her catch a small person mid-air for a third time in that hour, preventing said small person from falling off the bed, face first to the floor. 

“Akiri Griffin-Woods! What have I told you about doing backflips on your mothers’ bed?”, she scolded the small boy. 

“I cannot do that”, the boy said, showing her his boyish grin. Octavia rolled her eyes, this kid knew exactly how to get to her. 

“You may be my godson, but I swear I’ll throw you out the balcony myself if you do that again,” she threatened the child, smiling softly. “Sorry, auntie O”, was his answer. 

“Now, why don’t you go to your sister – Well, speaking of her, where is she?” Octavia looked around the room as Akiri pointed out to a wall in the far back of the room. Octavia groaned, “Costia! Again with the painting on the walls? Haven’t your mothers taught you not to do that?”, the girl looked up at her auntie sheepishly, “please don’t do that again, go play hide and seek with your brother, ok?”, she said looking at her godchildren, who both nodded and proceeded to go play. 

Yes, Octavia definitely preferred combat and war paint and freaking blood and mud everywhere. She did not have the profile to babysit, but seeing her present state, not even in a hundred years would Lincoln (and Clarke and Lexa, at that), allow her to train. Her hand instantly went to her belly, caressing it lightly. She still could not believe that she had gotten into this whole ordeal again. Yes, again. She looked to her left, where a bassinet stood. As she approached it, she could make out two small faces, sleeping peacefully. Her nephew and her daughter. Jake and Ara. They were barely a year and a half, having been born within 4 days of each other, but Ara seemed so small in comparison to her cousin. 

She smiled and thought back to the first time she found out she was pregnant. All hell broke loose, to be quite honest. Sure, she kind of enjoyed babysitting the twins, but it was definitely not the same. Lincoln had been hit by a flying object thrown at his direction, and her death glare was able to shut freaking Heda and Wanheda up. Now, one can only imagine what it must have been like. Looking back, she actually laughed. She was so stupid to think it would end her fighting life. Clarke and Lexa could manage it, and they had two one year olds. Lincoln and her also could manage. And they did. 

Between her thoughts, she didn’t realize her nephew had woken up. Probably hungry, she assumed as she picked the little boy, “Hey Jacob! How are you baby?”, he directed his bright blue eyes to her and let out a yawn. She cradled the baby, looking around trying to find the Griffin-Woods’ twins, only to be fully surprised to see both 3-year-olds fast asleep on their mothers’ bed, holding hands. Octavia smiled at the sight. Lexa and Clarke were doing an amazing job with their three kids, while still juggling all the power and peacekeeping. All of Polis loved them, and their kids were treated like the most special children on the planet, despite them telling people not to. They were so in love with their children that Octavia would have laughed if someone told her years ago that the most powerful person around, _Heda Leksa _, would melt at the sight of her children, not forgetting her goddaughter Ara, of course.__

Checking once again to see if the twins and her daughter were still asleep, Octavia got out of Clarke and Lexa’s room and headed out to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her nephew and one for her daughter. It didn’t take 5 minutes before she was back in the room, feeding Jake and checking on her daughter who seemed to be waking up as well. And so she did, as soon as Octavia put Jake in the bassinet again, bright green eyes looked up to her. She smiled to her daughter who had extended her arms to be picked up, and Octavia promptly obliged, snuggling her baby daughter, as she eskimo kissed her, "Hey, honey. Did you have a good nap?”, the little girl smiled, “Ma”. “Yes, baby, it’s mommy. Are you hungry”, she asked as she showed to bottle to her daughter, whose smile grew bigger, indicating that she was, indeed, hungry. She gave the bottle to the small child as she sat in the bed, next to the sleeping twins. It wouldn’t be long before Lincoln, Lexa and Clarke came back from the meeting and she was anxiously waiting for that.  
When her daughter finished her bottle and had burped, Octavia cradled her, rocking her gently to put her back to sleep again, checking to see if Jake was asleep or not. He was. 

She must have also fallen asleep, because she only comes to her senses when she feels someone trying to take her daughter from her arms. The scare is enough to leave Lincoln with a bloody lip. 

“Calm down, O!”, is the only thing he manages to say before Lexa and Clarke’s laugh interrupt him. 

“Even pregnant you still kick butt”, Clarke stated as she and Lexa went to pick a twin each, Clarke holding a sleepy Costia, and Lexa a hyperactive Akiri, who had clearly woken up as soon as all three adults set foot in the previously silent room. Octavia stuck her tongue out at her friends in a very mature way. Or not. 

“Next time don’t take the cub out of the mother’s arms without warning”, she advised Lincoln as he shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, repeating his actions with the sleeping baby on Octavia’s lap, who miraculously had not woken up with all the commotion, “How was training? And the meeting?”

The three of them had had to attend a council with all the 13 clans as there was a newfound threat of what appeared to be another kind of people they had not known about. It was only when they acquired peace and people started dying less and less, that expanding the territory became a necessity. In one of the searches for new lands to live in, Lexa’s men found strong evidence of other people having lived there. Soon, Heda ordered a meeting and Clarke, still the 13th clan ambassador and Lincoln, her new counselor after Titus’ treason, had to attend, leaving Octavia to care for their children. 

It was Lexa who spoke, “I must say it went better than expected. I proposed that should we find those people, we engage in a peace treaty with them, in case they shall try to attack us, of course. There might not be a need for one. However, it is better to anticipate all possible scenarios”, Octavia nodded. It still seemed strange that they were at peace with all clans, after the men that attacked Costia and Akiri’s village had been captured and promptly punished with death. 

The atmosphere in Polis was much lighter, with people laughing, children growing, no one worried about death. A perfect place to raise children, as Clarke had put it when they encountered and fell in love with little Jake in one of their trips to the orphanage, seeing as Lexa had begun a crusade to make Polis an even better place for everyone, visiting all the buildings and connecting with people to understand what she could provide to make everything great for them. 

In Clarke’s reasoning, Jake was brought to them by fate and as a reward for accomplishing peace. They had visited the orphanage countless times before, but that day, their newest addition stole Clarke’s heart away. He was not more than a month old, lying in his bassinet, looking at his surroundings with bright blue eyes, _“Who is this little guy? He was not here the last time we visited” _, Clarke had stated in a baby like voice while she softly tickled the baby boy. Lexa found it endearing, having seen Clarke doing the same time and time again to their children. _“Well, that’s Jake. They just left him at our door one night” _. The name had struck a chord with the blonde woman, _“That was my father’s name” _, she had said turning back to Lexa, _“He’s going to be a fine young boy” _, she smiled. Lexa still surprised herself for knowing Clarke so well, understanding immediately that that boy would not stay in the orphanage much longer. And so it happened. Not long after, everything was arranged for little Jake to become Jacob Griffin-Woods.________

“Do your soldiers continue to raid the area?”, Octavia inquired, receiving a nod from the Commander, “I have them on the lookout. Anything that seems suspicious will immediately be reported back to me. For now, I’m going to enjoy these loves”, she said as Akiri snuggled closer to her chest, receiving a kiss from his mother.

“Yes, O. Were they good?”, Clarke asked her friend. “Oh, complete terrors, you know how it is. Darn hyperactive kids you guys have. Luckily for you, I love them to bits”, the brunette laughed. 

“The usual, then”, Lexa stated, “did you feed Jake already?”, Octavia nodded, “Yes. I just haven’t changed his diaper. Your two mini-me still haven’t eaten, however”. 

“Cereal!”, exclaimed both twins at the exact same time, clapping their hands, squirming in their mothers’ arms. 

“They still freak me out when they do that,” was Octavia statement, follow by an agreement nod from Lincoln, who now had his arms wrapped protectively around Octavia’s stomach, his head lying on her shoulder. The leaders only laughed, completely used to the fact, turning their attention to their youngest when he giggled. Clarke soon repositioned Costia on her left arm, holding Jake on the other, kissing his forehead, “Hey baby!”. Lexa and the other couple smiled at the sight. Lincoln pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple, letting go of her, “Well, we must get going. I’m sensing Octavia needs rest”, his wife nodded, “Do you need anything else from me, Heda? Ambassador?”. 

Clarke and Lexa rolled their eyes. Even after all these years he was still quite formal when directing his attention to the pair. It was Lexa who responded, “From my counselor, we don’t need anything else. From our friend Lincoln, we need you to take your wife and children home, so all of you can rest”, Clarke nodded in agreement. 

They bid their goodbyes, Octavia hugging Clarke and Lexa and kissing each of their children. Not soon after they had left, Clarke and Lexa put all their children in the bed, sitting down beside them, tickling the poor children. Hearing them laugh brought such joy to Lexa’s face that it still left Clarke in pure awe. They stayed in their little family bubble until a knock on the door was heard, “You may come in”, Lexa spoke. 

“ _Heda _, dinner is ready. And there is a friend of _Wanheda _here to see her. Raven, if I shall remember correctly”, one of their cooks told them.____

Clarke got overly excited, “Send her up. We will be down shortly after. Please set another plate at the table, if you don’t mind”, she said turning to the Commander, “I haven’t seen Raven in so long! The last time she was here, Jake was barely a year old.” Lexa smiled, knowing how much Clarke loved Raven, her having a soft spot for the mechanic girl as well. 

“Yo, powerhouse queens! Where are my favorite people in the entire world?!!”, Raven asked, being rapidly smothered by two small persons. “Here they are. Oh my god, you are getting so big! I should definitely visit more!”. 

“Auntie Rae!!”, both twins exclaimed, being picked up by the brunette, who directed her attention to their mothers and the boy in the bed, “That’s Jake?! Baby Jake?”, the couple nodded, smiling wildly, “He’s huge!”. 

The twins didn’t enjoy being held for too long and soon they were telling their aunt to put them down on the bed and she obliged picking Jake up in her arms, “Hey buddy! Do you remember me? I’m auntie Rae”. He looked at her with his big blue eyes, “Ti Rae!”, he tried excitedly. 

“Yes, that’s right big boy!”, she said kissing his tiny cheek, and moving to hug her friends. 

“Hey there, mighty Heda!”, she said earning a chuckle from Clarke and an eye-roll from the Commander herself. 

“Hello, Raven. Long time no see”, she said, giving a curtsy nod towards her friend, who quickly turned to Clarke, “Griffin!”, she exclaimed, proceeding to hug her friend of many years.

“To what do we owe your visit, Mechanic?”, Clarke inquired. Raven’s face turned serious, “Well, Princess, Kane sent me here to discuss some plans with Heda, regarding a new tech building that Skaikru wants to build”. 

Skaikru, the 13th clan, was reciprocating all the help from the coalition by working on improving technology, hospitals, schools and much more. It was something that had begun right after peace between all of them was achieved. 

Lexa drew her attention from her daughter playing on the bed towards the brunette, “Well, we shall speak after dinner, yes? The children are hungry and, if I recall correctly, you are always hungry”, the Commander mentioned with a knowing smirk, turning to her daughter, picking her up. Her action was mimicked by the other two women, who each picked up one of the boys in the bed. Raven went ahead of the couple, cooing at baby Jake, tickling him and talking to the child in a baby-ish voice about grown up stuff. Namely engineering and technology. 

Lexa stopped Clarke, while the couple stayed observing their friend interact with their son, “We’re so lucky, aren’t we?”, she questioned her wife. Clarke smiled, “I don’t think we could’ve been luckier and happier”, she said pressing a kiss to Lexa’s lips, stopping when they heard giggles from the children on their arms. They each pressed a kiss to the temple of the respective child in their arms, following down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or/and comments are greatly appreciated! ;)


End file.
